


Close Encounters

by sarinamydear



Series: Newmann Doctor Who AU [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, But not Newt's first meeting with Hermann, Cybermen - Freeform, Hermann's first meeting with Newt, M/M, TARDIS - Freeform, newmann - Freeform, spoilers~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarinamydear/pseuds/sarinamydear
Summary: Hermann has a close encounter or two in a parking lot in the middle of the night. Doctor Who Newmann AU





	Close Encounters

It was another late night at the office. Hermann rubbed at one eye as he glanced at the clock, and the number he found there was frankly insulting. Security coding was so not worth the extra hours he put into it, but with his father as one of the company heads he had little other choice. Any lapse in performance on his projects would only follow him into his home life, and quitting the company would leave him shunned from the family. Karla always accused him of having no backbone when it came to their father, lovingly of course, and in moments like this Hermann couldn’t deny it to be true. _Well, no point worrying about it further at this late of an hour,_ he decided as he saved his work and switched off his computer. 

Gathering up his laptop case in one hand and his cane in the other, he headed out to the company parking garage, ready to be home and in bed with a hot cup of tea. Did the elevator seem a little shakier than usual in it’s ascent to the third level? Hermann was too tired to tell, but he breathed a small sigh of relief when the doors finally opened with a ding signifying it’s arrival. The lot was empty but for his own car, parked not far from the elevators in his designated spot, but the ambiance sent chills down the programmer’s spine. 

_Stop that,_ he chided himself. Anything would be creepy in the dark and when one was tired. There was no need to freak himself out over nothing. Each rap of his cane on the concrete echoed through the space, and just beneath it he seemed to catch a sort of mechanical whirring sound followed by a hiss like the piston of a steam engine. He paused in his movements, ears straining to catch the sound again but found only silence around him. _Just your imagination, keep moving,_ he thought to himself, but when the sounds started up again with his footsteps he couldn’t help the way his heart pounded and his movements quickened in his panic. 

He slammed against the side of his car, dropping his laptop so he could fumble with the keys. He was struggling to steady his hand enough to slide it into the lock when he looked up at his window and saw the reflection of… a _robot_? His keys fell to the floor with a loud clatter as he spun around and found himself face to face with a man-sized robot.

“Prepare yourself for conversion or be deleted,” it said in a monotone voice, hand reaching up and Hermann could do nothing but stand frozen in place, trapped between the machine and the car door he was pressed against. Just before it could grab him, something shoved it from the side. There was a loud whirring sound and another - thank god, _human_ \- face took its place before him.

“We have to go, now!” He shouted, grabbing Hermann by the arm and dragging him towards an old, beat up van with some kind of monster painted on the side of it that was most certainly not there when he had gotten off the elevator. “I’ve only managed to stun it, come _on!_ ” 

“ _E-excuse me??_ ” He screeched as he finally found his voice. “Unhand me this instant!” His words were lost to the smaller man, or maybe - probably - just ignored, and by Jove this wasn’t how Hermann imagined his eventual death. The stranger shoved him into the back of the van with surprising strength, chanting ‘in, in, go, go, go’ the whole time. Hermann fell forward… and suddenly found himself on his feet, steadying himself on his cane in what was absolutely most definitely _not_ the inside of a car. He spun around, holding his cane in his hands to wield as a weapon as his abductor jogged in behind him, slamming the door shut before racing up to the control panels situated on a console in the middle of the large room without so much as a second thought towards his abductee. 

He watched him fiddle with the buttons and screens for a while before lowering his makeshift weapon and making his cautious way forward. This man was _strange_ , that much was certain, but he didn't seem to want to hurt him. Had saved him, in fact, from whatever that thing was back there. He was short, appeared to be about Hermann's age, and covered in garish tattoos, but he worked the console with skill as though he’d been using it his entire life, so he _had_ to be intelligent. His manner of dress left much to be desired - _really? A skinny tie?_ \- but Hermann couldn’t help but find him roguishly attractive. Or maybe it was just the adrenaline talking, he _had_ just been shoved into a strangers car that wasn’t a car after all. 

“So… what exactly was that?” The odd man looked up, almost seeming surprised to see him there, as if he’d forgotten kidnapping him only minutes before. But then a bright smile crossed his face, which was not endearing, no sir, and he dropped straight into an animated explanation without any ado whatsoever.

“So basically,” he said after giving Hermann the entire history of the creatures, “the cybermen are looking for someone to beef up their security, since the Daleks keep hacking in and screwing with their shit. Not that the Daleks are any better to be around, they would have kidnapped and converted you too if they’d found you first. But regardless, they're a fascinating study.” He must have seen something in the taller man’s face when their eyes finally met, because his smile seemed to shrink and he looked away nervously. “So uh. Keep away if you see those again, yeah? It should be safe now that it's morning.”

“We've been talking that long?” Hermann asked in shock, cane clacking on the metal walkway as he moved away towards the door. There was no way, despite the man's ramblings, that so much time could have passed.

“Nah,” the man said with a dismissive wave of his hand. “I just moved us forward a few hours. Time machine.” He slapped the console as if to emphasize the explanation and was rewarded with it spitting out sparks. He cursed as he skipped back and away from it to avoid getting singed. 

“Time machine?” Hermann cracked the door open just enough to peek out. Sure enough, he could see sunlight streaming through the parking garage, which was now full of vehicles as his co-workers went along with their usual workday.

“You could go,” the man's squeaky voice sounded much closer than he had been when Hermann had looked away, but there was a softness, an uncertainty behind it that wasn’t there before. Hermann glanced back over his shoulder to find him right beside him, biting his lip like he wanted to say more.

“I could,” he said, heart racing with the possibilities. 

“Or! Or… you could come with me.” 

Hermann blinked in shock at the statement, mouth opening as he readied a retort. “But…” Him? In his condition? Did he not notice…? But as quickly as that thought came he snapped his mouth shut, lips pursing as he looked down at his cane. He did notice it, it would be impossible to not have at this point, and yet he still extended the invitation. He glanced again to the cars he could see through the cracked door. He _could_ go back, back to his job and his life. Back to bending over backwards to please his father who couldn’t give two shits about him, only about what he could do to make him and the company look good. 

Or… 

Or he could travel time with this odd little man who took one look at him and saw past what he couldn’t do and straight to what he _could_. 

“But I don't even know your name.” He said instead, looking back into those deep green eyes again.

Apparently it was as good as an agreement, because that bright smile returned and caused his stomach to do flips. “Newton Geiszler, Timelord and the only Xenobiologist in the known universe.”

“Hermann Gottlieb, Human and now time traveler.”

“Oh, not just time, dude.” Newt grinned, gently pushing the door closed. “Time and _space!_ ”


End file.
